Say You Love Me
by fairy tail nalu
Summary: Fran hasn't seen a certain Prince in three months and can't help but think about him. Now that future has changed thanks to Tsuna, Fran is no longer part of Varia. Can his feelings reach his prince? How will he show his love towards his Senpai when they are countries apart? What about Bel? Will he return the young illusionist's feelings?


**This is a one shot I worte for my fav otp~**

 **hope you guys will like it!**

* * *

Fran opened the large window of his room as the air filled with dust came rushing in. A heavy Storm was on its way, you could smell it in the air. The smell of fresh rain which has yet to pour down was spread in the atmosphere as if it was sprayed across the land. The boy placed his small hands on the window bar and struck his head out inhaling the fresh air in. The air made his hair fly back and got in his loose white long collar shirt which came to his bare knees with the top two buttons open. His tealed eyes were close and with the small smile on his face he enjoyed the smell of rain in the air. The room was pitch dark and the moonlight was flashing on the boy's face. The atmosphere reminded the young illusionist of a dark, shady and spooky Halloween night when all the devils and monster are ready to come out their graves to eat a human soul. That thought made a shiver go down his spine as he fought the urge to close his window, besides there's no such things like monster and devils anyway. Ah... Wait... He lived in the Mafia world everyone around him was either a monster if not then a devil for sure. Speaking of monsters and devils Bel-senpai would be a perfect example to fit this situation. Sometimes Fran wondered if Bel was a vampire in disguise. Now let's not blame the kid for having such a thought. It wasn't his fault, really, in all honest his senpai was well known for a psychotic prince who was obsessed and thirsty for blood. Thinking about a certain prince put an unconscious smile on his face. Fran was 16 and he lived with Mukuro at his base, which was an abandoned school. According to the future at this age Fran should have been with Varia but since the future was changed, Fran now lived with Mukuro; his master. Lots has changed, like their base now wasn't as broken, destroyed and creepy anymore and that's thanks to the Vongola the 10th. Tsuna turned the insides of the school like a small mansion since he couldn't stand seeing Chrome and Mukuro living at such a broken place. Mukuro at first was against the idea since he wanted no pity from Mafia and especially the main branch's boss. Although, Tsuna explained that he wasn't doing this out of pity in fact he was doing it because he thought Mukuro and Chrome as a friend. He told Mukuro to take it as a favor for saving him countless times. Mukuro at the last agreed but asked the Vongola to keep the outside of the building the same since it would drag less attention from others. He wanted the place to himself and didn't want the government to take over the land if they see the building all repaired. The Vongola agreed with Mukuro's request and almost immediately turned the insides of the school into a proper living place. The rooms were recovered nicely, there were new furniture including other accessories like huge curtains, huge beds or soft mattress. When Fran first saw his new place the first thought that came to his mind was ' _wow... The Vongola is rich'._ Honestly who wouldn't be? Especially, if they were a Mafia boss from the main branch? Although, Fran's room was far more special than the others. The reason was because Varia had specially sent their money down to Vongola to make his room the biggest and the nicest. Varia had shortly found about the reconstruction the week after Mukuro had agreed to the idea. During the time of reconstruction Mukuro and his gang had to stay with the Vongolas in their underground base which has yet to be finished. Although, Varia asked if they could take Fran with them back to Italy for the time being. Mukuro agreed and hence Fran left with Varia and stayed with them for two months. There he was reunited with his old team thought at first it was hard since he had no memories. Later he found out that the idea to bring him to Italy was originally Lussuria's and almost everyone besides the boss disagreed at first but they were all convened by the end of the day. There Fran met Bel and got to meet his psychotic personality. The green hair boy seriously thought that Bel was not a human being. Definitely not. He was sure that the boy was son of Satan. Yup. That must be it, hence why he loved stabbing the poor teen with his knives. Fran hated Bel with passion in addition he made fun of the blond and tried his best to piss him off. Until one day when Fran was kidnapped by an enemy family. He was sure that Squalo or Lussuria would come to his rescue but was surprised to see a pissed blond enter the base of the enemy. Alone. That night still replays in head as if it was yesterday.

* * *

Bel waked in the hall with blood all over his Vaira coat, his eyes dangerously glowing red.

"Oi... Return our frog" Fran heard him say in a deep voice. See the illusionist could have escaped easily if he wasn't drunk or chained against the wall. Bel saw Fran's body hanging on the wall all hurt, injured with bleeding scars, ripped clothes and he lost it. Angry stormy red flames came out of his body as he took a box out. He pushed his middle finger with the ring in the box as an angry mink came out growling.

"Go wild..." he commanded in a low voice. That was all needed for the mink to set the enemies bodies of fire. There were about of 100 bodies screaming in pain as they were burned alive. Bel slowly and almost calmly walked up to their boss who was trembling in fear and looked like he would pee his pants any second.

"P-please... Spare me" shuttered the man as he stumbled back falling on his knees.

"You must be either really stupid or have a death wish to kidnap my frog and hang him on the wall" Bel growled as he grabbed the man by the front of his shirt.

"I-I am sorry" the man whimpered. Bel titled his head his blond hair falling on his forehead showing a little of his eyes which glowed in red. A wide creepy grin appeared on his face as he said "shishi? Sorry? What's that?" Bel lifted him up in the air and brought his knife closer to the man's neck. Then someone hugged him from behind making his hand freeze in the air.

"S-Stop..." A small tired voice came.

"Please... Stop it senpai..." It almost sounded like a worn out whisper.

Bel dropped the man of the ground and watched him run out the hall. He didn't need to turn around to see who was holding him so tightly; he already knew who it was. He opened his box as the mink returned back and placed it in his pockets. Then he slowly brought his big hands on the small ones which were wrapped around him.

"I thought you were a top magician? Though you did a good job getting out of those chains regardless of how they drunk you..." Bel said as they stood in the middle of the hall surrounded by pool of blood. A small chuckle was heard as Fran said his arms still wrapped around the prince "I guess everyone needs a prince once in their lifetime... Sen-pai..." And with that the boy fainted. Bel turned around and saw the green hair boy sleeping calmly. With a sigh he picked up the boy in his arms and whispered "you are such a troublesome frog... "

That day had to be Fran's worst yet the best day of his 16 years of living. The reason why it was the worst was because he fell in love with the prince and the best night was because his prince had come to his rescue. Now who in their right mind would fall for the Prince the Ripper? Well it's not like Fran wanted too, he just did. It was something about the blond making Fran's heart run wild like he's crazy. Bel's name is written on his lips, he gotta have him near him so that he can breathe. Ever since that day Bel and Fran got along fairly, yeah Bel still stabbed him and they still argued but it wasn't like those aggressive ones. Now, it was their way of indirect flirting.

* * *

Fran chuckled at the memories as he closed his window and walked toward his bed with a yawn. It's been three months since he had return back to Japan and it's been three months since he has seen his prince. Once he came back he found out that Varia had helped made his new room as a goodbye gift. A pain strung through his heart. He couldn't understand how a goodbye gift can feel so warm yet could hurt so bad.

"Tsk!" Fran said as he laid on his queen size bed with a warm blanket wrapped around him. The night was silent and all that could be heard was the ticking sound of the clock. Fran was turning and tossing around trying to find a way to fall asleep but his brain was so caught up with the thoughts of a certain blond that he almost didn't hear a faint knock on his window. He quickly sat up to see who knocked especially at this late hour. Fran looked at his window as a small gasp left his lips. He couldn't believe it. His heart was beating a million beats as he saw Prince the Ripper waving at him from the outside with a small decent smile on his face. Fran ran toward the window as he quickly pushed it open allowing the blond to walk in.

"Senpai! What are you doing here in Japan, this late? Did you come here to rape me?" Fran said looking at the blond. Seriously Bel's face looked so hot under the light of the moon. How Fran wanted to kiss that jaw line and how he wanted to touch and feel those muscles under his fingers. Oh how he missed the guy. It's been so long.

"As if frog. I am on a mission with Mammon." Bel said as he walked towards Fran's bed and sat down and tossed his Varia coat off.

"Yes. Please. Make yourself home" Fran said in sarcastic tone as he sat beside the Storm guardian.

"Shishsi... Thought I should see you before I start my mission" Bel said as he looked at Fran with his hand behind him.

"How thoughtful of you senpai" Fran said almost rolling his eyes.

"What? You are not happy to see the prince? If you want me to leave then I can go back to my hotel and stay with Mammon." Bel finished as he got up. Fran suddenly reached out his arms and grabbed Bel's hands with his.

"I didn't say that, idiot senpai" he mumbled with a light blush on his cheeks looking down at the ground.

"Did the froggy miss the prince?" Teased Bel with a smirk as he leaned down on Fran's body making them fall on the bed with Bel on top.

"Ah... So you did come here to rape me" Fran said in his monotone.

"Shishi the prince doesn't rape frog. He only makes love" Bel whispered huskily in his ear. A warm blush appeared on Fran's cheeks as he was melted by Bel's sexy smirk. ' _Please... Just do me'_ Fran thought as he felt Bel rolled off him.

"Man. The prince is tired. That was a long journey" Bel said with a yawn as he rested his head on Fran's pillow. Fran turned his body to Bel and started to run his fingers through the blond's messy hair, his hand resting on his cheek and elbow resting on the pillow as he leaned on it for support. Warm feeling lite up in his heart as a small almost unseen smile appeared on his face.

"Did you even eat?" Fran whispered as Bel turned to face his chest. He nuzzled into the illusionist's chest as the green hair boy. Fran dropped his arm with his head softly landing on the pillow as he moved closer to the blond and lovingly wrapped his arms around the prince. His arms wrapped around the prince's waist in a loose loop as if he wanted the blond just to himself. Fran didn't care if it was just for tonight he wanted the prince to himself not just half but full. Call him selfish but it's not like cared. He wanted to protect Bel with his arms and hide him away from the world... Just for tonight. Just for tonight he wanted to show his love towards the blond. Just this night he wanted Bel to be his, fully.

"Hmm" Bel said in a positive tone. He reached in his pocket and took out his phone.

"What are you doing?" Asked Fran looking down at his phone.

"Putting on an alarm for tomorrow" Bel said in a tiring voice. Once he was done he tossed the phone on the other side. The bed was so big that the phone softly landed on the side of the mattress.

"How did you find my room senpai?" Fran said as he covered them with the blanket, wrapping them warmly.

"Easy... I looked for the biggest window. Varia made sure that you would get the biggest room" Bel said his eyes closed his voice drifting off. A small chuckle escaped Fran's lips as he whispered "I see..."

Fran leaned down and kissed the top of Bel's head as he softly whispered "Good night my Prince" Bel moved closer to Fran with a small smile resting on his face as he mumbled "Night my frog"

Just like that the Prince peacefully fell asleep in the frog's arms and just for tonight Bel fully belong to the Fran. Hence, just that night Bel returned his feelings and let Fran hold him throughout the rainy storm that poured down.

Fran woke up with a rustling sound and quickly shot his eyes open remembering last night. He saw Bel wearing his Varia coat which he had carelessly thrown away last night before going to sleep.

"Don't go..." Bel heard Fran's soft voice as he felt him pulling on his arms. Bel turning around to see Fran's eyes filled with pain, his lips in a small frown.

"Senpai... Don't leave." Fran said his eyebrows pulled creating small wrinkles, his eyes were half way closed ad showed pain. Bel's heart crushed as he pulled the smaller male into a warm hug.

"I have to go Fran... Mammon is waiting" he whispered in the boy's ear. Fran shook his head in disapproval as he nuzzled his head into Bel's hair pulling him down and landing on the bed with Bel on top. Fran's hands were tightly wrapped around Bel's as he clenched on top his Varia coat created long folds. By the look of how tight he had wrap Bel around him, it clear what he was trying to state.

"I don't want you to go... Stay senpai..." Said Fran softly. Bel ran his fingers through illusionist's green hair as he said "I am getting late Fran... I have to leave now or that bombing bastard will get made and Mammon will get chessed. I don't wanna stay with an angry Mammon for the whole day. It's not fun"

"But it's only six in the morning... We only spend 6 hours together with five hours sleeping" Fran mumbled his grip getting tighter. Bel sighed as he got out of Fran's grip. He looked down on the younger male and pushed back his front bangs. Then he leaned down and placed a warm kiss on his forehead. Fran closed his eyes as he heard his heart beat in his ears. They softly nuzzled with their noses touching. Bel's lips kissing Fran's eyelids, nose, cheeks and almost every part of his face besides the lips. Fran slowly brought his hands up and pushed back the blond's bangs. He saw royal honey brown eyes mixed with light green and hint of grey in them. Honestly it was breath taking away sight. This was the first time Fran had seen such beautiful eyes. They gazed into each other's eyes as Bel slowly pushed himself away from the mist illusionist. Fran gripped on to Bel's arms before he got out.

"Senpai..." Fran said looking up at him as some of Bel's hair fell on his forehead. Bel was so hot and sexy it was no wonder that he was ranked Varia's number 1 hottest guy in Futua's ranking book.

"Hmm?" Bel said looking down at his kohai.

"Will you believe me if I ever to tell you something?" It came out as a small whispered which Fran didn't want because even to himself he sounded sad.

"Depends" Bel said softly stroking his hair.

"I am in love with you" Fran confessed. A small silence fell upon them as Fran's heart beat out of his chest. It was like the time had slowed down for Fran and all he could see was Bel's stunned face. ' _That's it I'ma get rejected. Shit. Shit. Shit. Good job Fran! You just ruined your friendship with the only person you loved'_ Fran thought his heart jumping and giving an ugly feeling. A smile tucked under Bel's lips as he leaned down and softly pressed his lips against the illusionist. To say that Fran was shocked was out of question because he was beyond shock, if that was even possible. He felt Bel softly moving his lips against him. Fran started to move his lips against the blond's as he slowly kissed him. The kiss was sweet and slow. It wasn't aggressive or violent in anyway, it was almost innocent. Bel slowly pulled away and with a small smile he said "I know..." He got out of the bed as he looked at Fran one last time and said

"I must leave now" Fran looked up sadly as Bel said with a smile "Bye Fran, don't worry it's a small world. We'll meet again" Fran watched as Bel walked towards the window. Bel stopped as he reached towards the open window and turned around to look at Fran who was sitting on the bed. He opened his mouth and Fran heard him say a small sentence which made his heart stop beating and eyes widen and almost quickly Bel jumped out of the window. Fran ran towards the window and looked outside to see that the prince was gone. Fran's legs weakened out as he collapsed on the ground.

"Ha... You are so cruel... Try'na act all cool; huh, fake prince senpai... That's the worst you idiot..." Fran said as he brought his hand to his lips and choked back a sob. He walked back to his bed and laid down to the side where Bel had been sleeping. He wrapped himself with the blanket as he sniffed in Bel's scent. The fresh scent of strawberry send Fran a warm feeling as Bel's last words rang in Fran's head before he left him behind.

" _I love you too, my frog"_

* * *

 ** _Sorry Fran... T.T_**

 ** _Reviews would be appreciated :)_**


End file.
